There is no Ice without Water
by Natsu-Lover45
Summary: Juvia has always been surrounded by the rain, it has never left her sight except when Gajeel is around. She never likes to show people her appearance or let anyone hear her voice. They join FT academy, where she starts developing feeling's for a certain ice wizard. Though during an incident at school she losses her memory and...FALLS FOR GAJEEL?
1. Phantom Lord's Plan

**Summary: Juvia has always been surrounded by the rain, it has never left her sight except when Gajeel is around. She never likes to show people her appearance or let anyone hear her voice so she usually hides behind a hoodie and usually she writes in the air with her 'body' water. Only Gajeel knows, they are like brother and sisters.**

**During the war with Fairy Tail she meets Gray. After the war with Fairy Tail Academy they decided to run away and end up in Fairy Tail Academy. Where she starts developing feeling's for the ice wizard. Though during an incident at school she losses her memory and...FALLS FOR GAJEEL!? How will Gray win her back? Will he? Find out by reading**

"Yo Oceania your eating by yourself again?" Gajeel voice beamed in my ear. I nodded looking up at him. "Yes Gajeel-kun, Juvia is" I whispered so only he could hear my voice. My name is Juvia Lockser, but I'm known as Oceania.

I'm a water wizard so it always rains when I'm around, so people hated being around me and started ridiculing me, due to that I never showed my face or let anyone know about me and another cause for the bullying may be that I speak in third person.

I always wear a hoodie to cover my face, so you can only see my lips. My long blue hair that usually flows past my shoulders is tied up under the hoodie. I never say a word and usually write what I have to say in the air using water. I go to Phantom Lord Academy with my brother Gajeel-kun...well his not my real brother, we're just really really close, we even live together. He was the only person that was ever nice to me.

Only Gajeel has ever seen my face or heard my voice. "I'll join you then" he smiled softly, which is something people (other than me) didn't see. Just like Gajeel knows everything about me, I'm the only person that knows everything about him. I nodded as I continued to poke the small tomato with my fork. "Gajeel why are you near that freak?" Shiro asked him as Makato and Ren were laughing.

"Yeah, she's a complete weri-" he didn't finish as I threw my fork at him, purposely missing so his cheek was just scratched and bleeding. "Ahh...ahh" was all he could say. "Jackasses" I cursed under my breath before I got up and walked away. "Why do you always follow Juvia? If it wasn't for you Juvia would have had friends. Why can't you leave Juvia alone?" I looked up at the clouds as the rain became heavier with every sentence.

"Hey Oceania principle Jose wants you" Sue popped up from behind me and smiled. I turned to face her as I wrote *Thanks* in the air. I made my way to the principles office and noticed Gajeel, Aria, Sol and Totomaru were there too.

*You guys got called too?* I 'asked'. "Yeah...I wonder what he wants" Gajeel looked up at the gigantic metal doors. We slowly opened the large, threatening doors "You called for us principle Jose?" the rest asked.

I was guessing it was a waste of time to write it since he was facing the giant window. "Yes, come in take a seat" he said not turning around. After a while he finally turned around. "You all know we have been asked by Mr Heartfillia to bring his daughter back from Fairy Tail Academy right?" he asked as we nodded. "I thought we could hold her hostage until he pays for her return, but that little brat escaped" he frowned.

"Try to get that brat back! So Gajeel I need you to destroy the school, once Gajeel finishes I need all of you to meet outside of Fairy Tail Academy ready for battle. Imagine their faces after realizing their precious school has been destroyed" master Jose laughed wickedly.

"S-sir don't you think thats a little too har-" but Totomaru didn't get to finish. "ARE YOU GOING AGAINST YOUR OWN PRINCIPLE! THE PERSON WHO TOOK YOU IN!" Jose suddenly hit his desk and stood up.

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT, I WILL KILL YOU! The plan goes of in two days" he threatened as we all backed away. "Yes master" we bowed before leaving his office. We all knew that he could do what ever he wanted with us, this was more like a prison then a school. "Gajeel I need to talk to you" Jose called him.

"Okay, Juvi go back home I'll meet you there later" Gajeel whispered as I nodded and walked back to our dorm. It was sprinkling as the drops of water shined with the sun's last remanning rays. _'Juvia is glad she have Gajeel-kun'_I thought smiling looking out on to the beautiful orange ocean as the sun hid behind it. "Bye bye Sun-sama" I waved as I smiled but was soon interrupted by familiar voices.

"Hey look if it isn't the water freak" the same guys from a few minuets ago laughed as they surrounded me. *What do you want?* I asked as I felt my blood boil. "Hey why don't you ever show your face?" Makato asked leaning closer to me.

*Thats Oceania's business, now get lost!* I growled. "Oh come on, don't be like that" Shiro grabbed my arms and locked them together. "Come on lets see whats underneath that hoodie of yours" they begged evilly. "I bet she has some kind of horrible demented face" Ren teased as he pulled back my hoodie. My hair was the first to escape as it flew past my shoulders. "N-no way!" Ken said "Sh-sh-she's..." Shiro's was wide-eyed.

"Gorgeous" Makato finished his sentence. I lifted a finger as a wave of water was thrown at them. They jumped back in surprised as I quickly put my hoodie back on. I faced them. *Oh and by the way you better not tell anyone about this! If you tell anyone Oceania swears she will drown you until you past out! Or maybe even die!* I threatened as lighting suddenly appeared with a loud bang.

*Now if you don't mind Oceania will be taking her leave now* I walked off leaving them with an 'O' shaped mouth and blushing. "I never realized how cute she was" I heard Ren say. "Geez there's something wrong with those people" I muttered slamming the door shut, but then I remembered what Jose told us. _'Why would Jose do something like that to Fairy Tail?'_I thought terrified of what was awaiting us.

_'Juvia guesses she can talk about it with Gajeel-kun when he returns'_ I thought taking off my hoodie and chucking it on the bed. "Drip drip drop" I sang as I looked out the window onto the rain. It was as if the sky was crying all of my sadness, but no matter how much it cried the tears never stopped.

"Juvi you in there?" Gajeel's voice came from the wooden door. "Gajeel-kun" I tried not to shout as I hugged him. He was big enough to hide me completely so I didn't need to worry if anyone would see me. "Hey Juvi how are you?" Gajeel laughed as we walked inside. "Juvia is fine" I smiled as the sun suddenly appeared, but as quickly as it came it left.

"Gajeel-kun do you think we should do this?" I asked as rain returned. "If its the only way to keep you safe...then yes" he said, eyes full of worry. "Huh? What does Gajeel-kun mean?" I asked looking up at him with a questioning look. "Nothing, don't worry about it" he gave me a sad smile and lunged himself on the couch turning on the TV.

_'Gajeel-kun? What did principle Jose say to you?'_ I thought worriedly as I stared at my unease brother. "Gajeel-kun do you want anything to eat?" I asked smiling trying to get whatever he was worried about out of his mind. "Ah? sure" he smiled back at me. "Great! What shall Juvia make you?" I clapped my hands together.

"Umm... could you make some soup?" he asked sweetly. "Sure Gajeel-kun" I smiled skipping into the kitchen. I put on a pink apron and got the ingredients as I started chopping up some leeks.

It took hours since I kept stuffing up. "There finally done" I wiped the sweat off my face. "Gajeel-kun the soup is ready" I smiled as he didn't respond. "Gajeel-kun?" I whispered peeking over the couch to find a sleeping black haired teen on the couch.

"Heh Night Gajeel-kun" I giggled placing the tray down on the table and kissing him on the forehead. _'Woah your hair is so long'_ I laughed as I stroked it. Gajeel was an eighteen year old teen (one year older than me) with long black spiky hair, red eyes, ring piercings on his face/ears/shoulders/etc and a tone, muscular body.

He was a pretty buffed up guy with huge muscles. He uses iron dragon slayer magic, so technically an iron dragon raised him when he was little and taught him how to use magic. Though seven years ago, on the seventh week of the seventh mont of the seventh year he suddenly disappeared and never returned. If you think about it we're kind of the same, I was also abounded. Though my magic was genetically transferred.

"You worry about Juvia way too much" I smiled covering him with a blanket. "It's getting pretty late, Juvia guesses she should get some sleep" I thought closing the blinds and walking into the bath. "And Juvia didn't even get to talk to Gajeel-kun about principle Jose's plan" I thought as I sunk in the tub. "Oh well we can talk about it later" I whispered putting on my pajamas and jumping into bed.

That night I didn't get much sleep as I tossed and turned feeling that something bad was going to happen...maybe not now, but it will definitely happen. "Juvi? Juvi, wake up" Gajeel softly woke me up.

"Morning Gajeel-kun" I sleepily rubbed my eyes. "Juvia come on it's time for school" Gajeel-kun sweetly said. I known from his appearance he didn't seem to sweet, he had huge dark bugs under his eyes. "What would Gajeel-kun like for breakfast?" I asked dragging my self out of bed.

"Don't worry about me, you made me that delicious soup, so it's my turn to make you something" he smiled brightly as sunlight filled the room. "Plus you need to fix your self up" he laughed. I had marks all over my face, my hair was all messed up and I had a bit of drool on the side of my mouth. I blushed wiping away the dry drool "Gajeel-kun is such a meanie" I said in a baby voice as I pouted.

"Come on if you don't hurry will be late" he messed up my hair even more. "Okay but if you don't stop rubbing Juvia's hair she'll take extra long" we laughed as the sun shone brightly through the window.

"I love you Gajeel-kun" I smiled hugging him. "Love you too kiddo" he returned my hug. "Now get ready" he smiled pulling away and throwing me a towel. "I'll just make you some tea and toast" he yelled as I locked the bathroom door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gajeel-kun nocked on the bathroom door. I turned of the shower as I wrapped the white towel around me. I peeked my head around the corner of the shower curtains.

"What does Gajeel-kun mean?" I asked looking at my clothes. "Oh...Thanks Gajeel-kun" I smiled as he opened the door and dropped off my hoodie. "Juvi I'll be leaving first" he yelled as I finished getting dressed.

"Wait Gajeel-kun" I yelled back slipping on my shoes as I heard him close the door. _'Gajeel-kun!'_I shouted in my head as I didn't want anyone too hear me. "Which way was Phantom Lord Academy?" I whispered.

_'Man! I'm horrible with directions_I wailed as light rain drops hit my face. I was quickly coming to a corner when I suddenly bump into something hard and warm. "Ouch" my words escaped my lips in a whisper as I hit the ground hard not letting go of my hoodie. "Oi! You okay?" a masculine voice asked. *Yeah, I'm fine* I wrote as I got up and wiped the dust away, the boy had spiky dark blue hair that complemented his dark blue eyes.

I noticed his uniform was those of Fairy Tail Academy. Suddenly a wave washed over me as I stared at my watch. _'SHIT I'M LATE!'_ I bolted down the street. "Oi wait u-" but his voice faded as the distance between us increased. "Gajeel-kun your such a meanie!" I yelled hitting him.

I covered my mouth realizing that I shouted. "Don't worry everyone's in class" Gajeel smiled at me as we made our way to class. "What do you have?" I asked in a whisper. Since Gajeel is a dragon slayer his senses are stronger than a normal humans. "I got math" he crinkled his nose as I laughed. "Well Juvia has PE, see you later Gajeel-kun" I smiled before kissing his cheek and going off to class.

Finally the day ended, I hadn't seen Gajeel all day except during lunch break. We walked home chatting about how boring the day was without each other. "JUVIAHHH!" the three idiots from yesterday ran up to me.

*What do you want?!* I growled at them tugging onto my hoodie. "Oh Juvia is so mean" they pouted as their eyes were heart shaped. *GET LOST* the water in the air started to boil.

"You guys better leave my lil sister alone" Gajeel growled as they back away. "Thank you Gajeel-kun" I whispered before hugging him. "How come he gets a hug?" Ren asked pissed as they stormed away.

"Gajeel, Juvia doesn't think we should be doing this" my face turned serious as it started to rain. It was one of those times were I didn't use 'kun' so he knows I'm serious. "What do you mean?" Gajeel asked stiffening as he pulled out his umbrella. "You know what Juvia means, Gajeel?" I stepped in front of him giving a stern look. "Can we not talk about this?" he whispered as I noticed he was...terrified?

Gajeel the iron dragon slayer...terrified? I never thought I would see the day. "O-okay Gajeel-kun" I let him pass by as we continued to walk in silence. _'Gajeel-kun?'_I thought worriedly, peeking from under my black hoodie. It suddenly started to pour as I walked away from the umbrella.

"Juvia!" Gajeel shouted at me as I realised I was in the rain completely soaked. "Oh" I laughed awkwardly as he put the umbrella over me completely. "Thanks Gajeel-kun" I smiled as he returned the smile. "Looks like the sun is finally coming out" he looked over at the ocean which made me smile.

It was beautiful, the water was orange mixed with yellow as it sparkled and the pinkish-orange sky was painted with a bright rainbow. "Amazing" I smiled as my eyes widen at the gorgeous view. "Juvi you go back home, I've...got some business to attend" he said with a smile but it soon faded with the last sentence.

Without another word he turned around and ran away. "Gajeel-kun?" I whispered raising my eyebrow as that same, awful feeling returned. "Something is going to happen" I whispered as it began to rain again.


	2. Our second meeting

Gajeel didn't come back that night. _'Juvia hopes Gajeel-kun okay?'_I thought as a tear escaped my eyes. The following morning after he said 'he had some 'business' to take care of' I heard the door being shut as I quickly jumped out of bed to go give him a hug like I always do.

"GAJEEL-KUN YOUR...back" I stopped yelling realizing he was covered in blood and looking tired. "GAJEEL WHAT HAPPENED?" I panicked as I wipe of some blood realizing it wasn't his. He gave me a weak and heart breaking smile and said "Turn on the TV" before walking into the shower.

I did what he said...it was the news..."Yesterday night right after 9pm principle of Fairy Tail Academy, Makarov found his school completely demolished with giant metal rods in it" my heart sank as I listened to the reporter. "But that wasn't all" she continued. "What?" I whispered turning up the voluming and leaning over the coach.

"Four of his students; Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy stayed late that night to help him around but were soon found lying on a tree badly bruised and bleeding, but still alive. Though Lucy Heartfillia hasn't been found. There was a note left which read; 'If you want Lucy back, we'll be at your school in two days and be ready for a fight' We still don't know who or why they would do such a thing, bu-" I cut her off before tears filled my eyes.

'_Gajeel couldn't off done this...right? H-he wouldn't of done this...right?'_I thought as a memory came flooding back to my mind. _"If it's to protect you, then yes" _Gajeel had said._ 'Is this what Gajeel-kun meant? DAMN YOU JOSE! How could you? How could you make Gajeel-kun do this? How could you do this to Fairy Tail?'_I thought as my body started to boil.

'_But if Juvia tries to fight, Jose will surely hurt Gajeel-kun...and plus Juvia is to weak to fight Jose'_I simmered down facing the reality that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't beat Jose. "DAMN IT!" I yelled punching the wall.

"Why does it have to be this way?" I trembled on my words as tears fell to the ground. Gajeel just stepped out of the shower with his baggy pants on only. "Juvi what's wrong?" he asked as I ran up to him and slapped him. "J-Juvi?" he asked shocked as I cupped his cheek. "How could you?" I growled as it started raining and loud thunder hit the earth every five seconds. "What do you mean? I was forced, it was to pro-" I cut him off.

"JUVIA DOESN'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED! Ju-I...can take care of myself...you shouldn't worry about me, Gajeel" I started crying as we hugged and slowly feel to our knees still hugging. "Juvia knows it was to protect her, but next time lets just run away from it" I continued to cry into his chest. It was the first time ever that it rained under my control when I was with Gajeel.

"Juvia you just referred to yourself in first person" he laughed. "Gajeel-kun said Juvia instead of Juvi" we continued to laugh as the sun finally came out for the first time that day. "Will Gajeel-kun promise Juvia something?" I asked looking up at him. "Anything" he smiled. "Will Gajeel-kun promise...that after the fight we'll leave this place?" I asked.

He gave me a warm smile "I promise you Juvi, it's a pinky promise" he continued to smile as he held out his pinky. "Arigato Gajeel-kun" I smiled back wrapping my pinky around his. "Come on we better get to Fairy Academy" he said with a sad look as I nodded.

"But at least get some rest and have breakfast and put some clothes on...your worst that a male whore" I chuckled.

"God damn it you" Gajeel smiled, his eyes softened as he walked into his room then soon walked back out fully dressed. He then walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. After about thirty minuets I walked up behind him. "Gajeel-kun that smells good" I said peeking over his shoulder.

"It better, I didn't spend half an hour cooking so that it tastes like crap" he laughed. "Don't worry Gajeel-kun, Juvia is sure you'll do great" I encouraged him. After we finished eating and such we rushed over to Fairy Academy, met up with the others, than split up and now here I am waiting for my opponent on the left side of this giant crab.

"Jupiter is ready to activate" I heard a voice. _'Principle Jose started JUPITER?!'_ I thought shocked. "Man, when did it start raining?" I heard a familiar voice. Grinning as I came out from the fog. "Wait! I know you your the girl I bumped in-" I cut him off sending a torrent of water at him.

"Hey that was a cheap sh-" he was hit with another torrent. "Fine if you want it like that then" he said stripping. *WHA- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STRIPPING?!* the letters enlarged as my eyes did. "It's kind of my thing" he smirked. *PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!* I felt like yelling as another torrent of water charged at him. But this time he dodged it.

'_Water Lock'_ I thought as he got trapped in a sphere of water. "What the hell?" he asked banging on the side of the sphere. *Don't bother no one can escape Oceania's water lo-* I paused as he froze it and broke free. _'No way? He broke free?' _my mouth dropped. "ICE MAKE: EAGLE" he yelled jumping in the air as an eagle charged at me.

*Water Slicer* I wrote as blades of water chopped through it. '_This is the power of an ice wizard?...Interesting' _I smirked. *Face it no one can beat Oceania* I smirked as he landed back on the floor. "Man your tough, but you better give Lucy back to us. I don't care if your a woman I will hurt you, she's part of our school and I am ready to risk my life in her return" he said.

*Oh really? THEN LETS TEST YOUR FAITH* I charged at him in water form. "DON'T TAKE ME SO LIGHTLY!" he yelled freezing me. _'NO WAY!? It can't be'_ I thought as I was frozen in his ice. _'W-W-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING!?'_ I thought angrily as he was grasping my right breast, but there was still a blush on my face.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" he yelled shaking his head, blushing as he freed me. _'Thank god this pervert let go' _I thought covering my chest as I acted embarrassed. "No I'm not a pervert or anything" he tried to explain.

'_Idiot you shouldn't let your guard down'_ I chuckled, turning into sierra and charging at him.

_**A/N: **_**Sierra is the same as when she charged at him in water form**

By this time my hoodie was still on as I tightly tugged on it. This time he yelled "ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" as I was pushed over the edge of the crab. 'I guess this is the end...gomene Gajeel-kun...gomene...Juvia was too weak to protect you' I thought tearing up.

"Hey boy, tell Gajeel-kun that Juvia loves him and that she's sorry" I yelled out when I suddenly felt a warm hand grab mine as I came to my senses. With that tug my hoodie slipped off and my hair soon followed. "Don't you dare let go of my hand!" the raven haired boy yelled as he pulled me up.

'_W-why did this guy save Juvia?'_I thought as I laid there watching him. "I didn't save you because I like you or something" he replied blushing as he looked away scratching the back of his head. I stared at him thinking how kind hearted he was "Arigato" I smiled, but soon I slapped my hand over my mouth realising that I talked.

'_Now his seen and heard Juvia'_ I whined. "Hey you talked again" he smiled back. "Again?" I questioned tilting my head. "When you were falling you told me to tell a guy named Gajeel that you loved him...is he your boyfriend?" he asked holding his breath. I shook my head. "His more like a brother" I replied.

"Oh" he said sighing. "Juvia guesses she lost" I smiled. "What's your name?" he asked shyly. "Juvia, Juvia Lockser...wait why is Juvia even talking you!?" I shouted. "Nice to meet you Juvia, I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster" he smiled. _'He totally just ignored Juvia'_ I sweat dropped. Suddenly something hit my eyes as I looked up at the sky.

"What's...this?" I asked shocked to see it wasn't raining. "What? Haven't you seen the sun before?" Gray asked. "Juvia has but it's never come out when she was with anyone else but Gajeel-kun" I replied my eyes shining.

"Juvia never thought she would meet someone who would take the rain away...other than Gajeel-kun" I looked at him. He was staring at me, blushing. I realised that sounded like a confession. "NO! JUVIA DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" I shouted coming closer to him. "Shut up, I know that" he blushed.

"What did Gray say to Juvia!" I asked angrily at water formed my fist. "Wanna go for round two?" he smirked. "Juvi are you okay?" I heard Gajeels voice as I saw him running up to us. "Gajeel-kun!" I jumped on him as I pushed Gray out of the way.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Gray asked a well-built teen with light tan skin, black eyes, spiky rose-colored hair and a white scarf detailed with scales as he came running behind Gajeel. "I followed this metal head when he ran away from our fight" Natsu replied.

He was wearing black sandals, pants that were baggy at the bottom and a black open vest with gold trimming, revealing his abs. "Juvi, thank god your alright" Gajeel hugged me as I could feel eyes on us.

"Juvia is happy that Gajeel-kun is alright too" I smiled. "Juvi you just talked!? And you used your real name! And your not wearing your hoodie!" Gajeel looked surprised trying to slip my hoodie back on. I chuckled "It's okay Gajeel-kun" I smiled as I heard Gray and Natsu whisper to each other.

"You were fighting her?" Natsu asked. "Yeah he was, YA GOT A PROBLEM!?" Gajeel lashed out at him. "Shut up metal head, I wasn't talking to you?" Natsu clenched his fists. "YOU WANNA GO FIRE BREATH!?" Gajeel and Natsu were all up in each others faces. "LETS GO IRON HEAD!" they glared at each other as fire formed around Natsu's fists.

"Gajeel-kun don't fight" I said trying to break them up. "Juvia let them be" Gray put a hand on my shoulder. I could feel a blush creep on my face when I noticed he was wearing NOTHING but boxers.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU ICE PERVERT!" I yelled kicking him up in the air as Gajeel and Natsu laughed. I screached as he fell on top of me, his face in my breast. "Ahh" we both blushed as he lunged off my chest. "NO! IT WAS YOUR FAU-" he didn't finish. "PERVERT!" I yelled punching him under the chin sending him flying again. By this time Gajeel gave him an evil look.

"You dare touch Juvia!" he yelled jumping into the air, eyes glowing redder than usual and punching him back to the ground. "No, you got the wrong idea" Gray lifted his hands to protect his face as Gajeel and I bashed him.

"Pervert! Pervert! PERVERT!" we yelled in sync as Natsu stood there laughing. "Jupiter will be activating in two hours" the voice said. "Oh SHIT!" we all yelled. "Come on, Juvia knows a shortcut" I said tucking my hair up and putting my hoodie back on.

*Lets go* I wrote as Gray and Natsu looked at me confused, while Gajeel was smiling. "Why does she cover herself up? And..." "Write with water?" Natsu finished Gray's question. "She doesn't like people to see her or hear her voice. Surprised she showed perverts like you!" Gajeel growled.

"He's the pervert, I'm NOT!" they both yelled pointing at each other. "Are you serious you both are..." "Yeah Gray strips and Natsu-san is like a male prostitute how he show off that body" I laughed finishing off Gajeel's sentence. "WE'RE NOT!" they both yelled angrily.

"Don't worry we're just joking...well Juvia was" I looked back smiling at them. "Why are you blushing stripper!?" Gajeel asked pissed. "I'm not!" Gray yelled as a smirk found its way on my face. "Perverts" Gajeel mocked. "NOT!" Natsu and Gray yelled. "PERVERTS!"

"WE'RE NOT!" they continued to fight. "By the way metal brain! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Natsu shouted as vain popping. "GIVE LUCY BACK!" he punched Gajeel as they started fighting seriously. _'We can fight later right now we have to stop Jupiter' _I thought about to yell at them but Gray beat me to it

"STOP WE CAN FIGHT LATER! THESE GUYS ARE ACCEPTING TO HELP US NOT DESTROY FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY!" he went to catch his breath. "SO STOP AND FIGHT LATER" I yelled for him as they went silent. "O-okay" they both agreed. "Man she's scary" Natsu whispered as it started to rain. _'I hope everything goes fine, I swear I'll get Jose back. I hope we make it to Jupiter in time'_ I thought worriedly.

"Why is it raining? It was sunny a minuet ago" Natsu said lifting up his hand letting the rain hit his palm. "It's raining because Juvia is worried" I answered not looking back at them. "Don't worry Juvi, everything will be fine" Gajeel smiled hugging me as the sun came out from behind the dark clouds. "Arigato Gajeel-kun" I smiled as I saw Natsu-san looking uninterested and Gray looking...mad?

'_Whats wrong with Gray? Oh well'_I thought raising an eyebrow. We finally made it to jupiter. "So Totomaru is the one guarding it" I said. We were sitting on a metal rod from the roof watching Totomarus every move.

"Natsu-san he uses fire magic, but don't be fooled he can control it" I warned him. "Me and Gajeel-kun will stay up here, Gray when Natsu-san gets in trouble go help him" I told him. "Hey what about you? Why aren't you going to help?" Natsu-san glared at Gajeel-kun.

"They can't know where helping you fire retard" Gajeel responded. "Just go" Gray pushed Natsu down as he screamed, which made Totomaru look up, but luckily he didn't see us since we were in the shadows.

"Juvia, I'm going to go see what master is up to, I'll report back to you" Gajeel disappeared as I nodded. Natsu and Totomaru started their fight as fires of different colours flew around the place. One fire almost hit me as I jumped towards Gray. "Stop putting your boobs in my face!" he sweat dropped. "PERVERT!" I whispered yelled, smashing his face to the metal pole.

"Your the pervert" Gray said sitting up, The crab started to move and I fell off but Gray grabbed me in time. "Hurry and pull Juvia up ice pervert. If Natsu-san and Totomar-kun look up they'll see up Juvia's skirt" I growled using my other hand to press my skirt together.

"Shit! Problem" Gray grittier his teeth as Natsu fell to the floor, his face turning blue. "What's wrong with Natsu-san?" I asked pulling myself up. "OH man this is not good, Natsu can't fight if his on a vehicle" Gray looked scared. "What?" I asked. "Since his a dragon slayer he can only handle transportation from his flying cat Happy" Gray explained.

"His a dragon slayer? Cool, that's awesom- wait...Flying...cat? Haha Gray's kidding right?" I asked tearing up. "No, I'm not joking" Gray said with a serious face that made my heart skip a beat. _'Huh? What was that? Juvia's heart is beating faster than usual?'_I thought blushing.

"Natsu are you okay?" a blue cat with wings and a white underbelly carrying a green bag around his neck came flying into the room trying to shake him awake. Totomaru was about to attack when Gray yelled "FREEZE". "He froze Totomaru already?" I asked amazed at the ice wizard.

"Woah Fairy Tail is really strong" I smiled as I found myself staring at Gray. "Gray can Totomaru hear what we're saying?" I yelled from the roof as he shook his head. "Good" I jumped down to join them. Luckily Totomarus eyes were closed

"Juvia is surprised, Gajeel-kun doesn't have a cat?" I said playing with the cute blue cats little paws. "Aye, I'm Happy" he said. "Juvia is pleased to meet you Happy" I smiled at him. "Aye!" he replied with a huge smile as I couldn't hold it and finally burst.

"OH HAPPY IS SO CUTE!" I said snuggling him. "Can we go" Gray looked even more pissed. "Fine! Juvia knows where that jackass is" I replied letting go off Happy. As we made our way to principal Jose I heard Gajeel scream. "Gajeel-kun?" no answer. "GAJEEL-KUN?!" I yelled running into a large room to find Gajeel tied up and being beaten as he was bleeding.

"GAJEEL-KUN!" I screamed running to him. "Why hello there Oceania...so you finally decided to talk" Jose said evilly as I jumped up ready to attack. "Ah ah ah...you won't fight me?" he smirked. "WHY NOT!?" I screamed.

"Unless you want Gajeel to die" his smirk widened. "What?" my eyes shot open. "You heard me defeat Fairy Tail or Gajeel dies" he laughed as I stayed dumbfounded. _'What should I do? Should I save Gajeel or destroy Fairy Tail...'_I thought as I could hear Gajeel, Natsu, Happy and Gray call out my name in the background of my thoughts.

'_Gajeel-kun. I promised to protect you no matter what' _I though as my eyes darkened. "Gomen Fairy Tail" I said turning around tears rolling down my face. "BUT I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR GAJEEL-KUN" I yelled as water surrounded my fists and I started charging at Natsu.

_**A/N: Sierra is the same as when she charged at him in water form**_


	3. What is this feeling?

"JUVIA STOP!" Gajeel screamed, but it was too late, I was already charging at Natsu. "Move out of the way" I mouthed, but he didn't move. I guess he didn't understand me but it was too late now.

Then for a split second Gray got in my way and gave me a hug. "Don't worry Juvia we'll surely save you and Gajeel" he whispered. "Gray" I teared up as he was flung across the room.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled. "Gomen Natsu-san" I charged at him again as we threw punches and kicks at each other. "THAT'S IT" Natsu shouted as fire surrounded him and her grew scales. I became terrified but I had to fight for Gajeel. I stood my ground.

"Happy stay back" he told the blue cat. "Aye" he replied terrified. "N-Natsu-san?" I asked feeling just as scared meanwhile Jose stepped away from Gajeel. "JUVIA NOW!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed my hand and charged at Jose.

"Juvia you traitor" Jose growled as he dodge our attack. "Aria!" he screamed as Aria jumped out of no were and shielded him. "Juvia unison raid!" Natsu yelled holding out his other hand.

"Mh" I nodded as I took it. It was warm...actually hot. _'Just like Juvia thought it would be'_I giggled. We came to a sudden stop as we faced back to back still holding hands. "A unison raid between fire and water? Impossible" Jose smirked cockily.

"SO SAD!" Aria cried taking off his blind fold. "Are you ready for this?" I smirked as my hoodie slipped off revealing my face and hair. Aria and Jose became shocked at seeing my face as he jerked back a bit.

"The Unison Raid between water and fire: Pandemonium" we both shouted as my water surrounded Natsu's fire ball as it charged at them, causing an explosion. We fell back, coughing out the dust. "We did it!" Natsu celebrated.

"You think we'd go down so easily?" Aria said behind the smoke. As the smoke cleared Aria had his hands out with Jose hiding behind him. "Damn it! I'm out of magical power" Natsu punched the ground, causing it to crack.

"J-Juvia is too" I said weakly. "Juvia are you okay?" Natsu asked me worriedly. "Natsu-san" I whispered as I hugged him ready for Aria's attack. "Say good bye traitor!" they both growled, Aria's eyes turning red, Gajeel screaming our names.

"Requip: Air Empress Armor!" a female voice yelled as a beautiful scarlet haired girl shielded us from Aria's attack as it suddenly moved and hit the wall. "ERZA!" Natsu smiled showing his fangs.

**_A/N_**: **_Erza doesn't have an Air Empress Armor (from what we've seen) but if you want to know what it looks like, it technically looks like the Lighting Empress Armor only blue, green and aqua. (Just thought of it like that)_**

"I thought you were stronger than this Natsu" the girl glared at him with her sparkling brown eyes. "Hey give me a break before this I was fighting that dude and also another fire ma-" he pointed to Gajeel, but then was cut off by another evil glare of Erza.

"Lets not deal with this now...Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" she growled. "S-scary" I whispered looking up at the red haired women who had started to charge at Aria. I stared at her, she was amazing and her scarlet red hair was gorgeous.

"Erza-san is amazing! Aria is even having problems with beating her!" I smiled astounded as she managed to actually hit him. "GOD YOUR ANNOYING!" Aria yelled extending his hand as Erza was pushed to the ground.

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed again looking worried as he got up shaking, but soon feel to the ground and got up again. "Natsu-san?" I looked at him worriedly. "HOW DARE YOU!" Natsu growled.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" he charged at Aria and Jose. "NOT EVEN THAT ANNOYING JERK GAJEEL! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANY OF THEM!" he screamed as fire reformed itself over his fists making them collided with Aria's body.

"THIS IS FOR LEVY! THIS IS FOR DROY! THIS IS FOR JET! THIS IS FOR LUCY! THIS IS FOR GRAY! THIS IS FOR ERZA! THIS IS FOR GAJEEL! AND THIS...IS FOR JUVIA!" he screamed attacking with each name. _'Natsu-san considers Juvia and Gajeel-kun as...friends?'_I thought tearing up.

_'Eh? What is this warm feeling?'_ I thought as I remembered that it was always around when Gajeel was next to me. _'Ahh I see it's the feeling of being accepted'_ I smiled. Natsu and Erza worked together as they repeatedly threw punches, kicks, fire and swords with all their might.

"Haha you guys are so weak!" Aria mocked them showing no signs of pain even thought he was cut and bruised. Soon Natsu and Erza both fell on their feet. "Natsu-san! Erza-san!" I yelled.

I was about to run to them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find a huge black creature. "KYA!" I screamed terrified as I fell back on the ground. "How dare you hurt my pupils and even your own team members" the creature growled.

"Principle Makarov/Jiji" Erza and Natsu smiled as they were all bruised. "P-principle?!" I asked wondering how terrified the students might be. "I will show you a lesson with my true form" the creature started to shrink.

"Eh? EH?!" I blinked at the extremely short, cute old man with black eyes, white hair on the outer rims of his head and a thick, white mustache. "Erza, Natsu take the others away from here" he said seriously.

"I'M THE SON OF IGNEEL! I CAN HEL-" Natsu didn't finish as Erza smacked him over the head. "Come on Natsu" she said as she carried Gray while Natsu picked up Gajeel.

"DEAD WAVE!" Jose screamed as a purple ball hit Makarov. "JIJI!" Natsu screamed. The smoke cleared away to find Makarov simply standing there smiling. "JUST LEAVE!" he screamed placing his hands thirty centimeters away from one another as a yellow ball formed between them.

"DARK EXPLOSION!" Jose yelled as the purple flames surrounded the old man. Makarov curled up as the light dissolved the dark flames. "Lets got" Erza said walking out to the hall as quickly as she could.

"Shit we're not gonna make it" Natsu swore as the we heard the word's 'Fairy Law' and a bright light seeped through to the hall. We shut our eyes, huddled up to each other waiting to be hit, but it never happened.

I slowly opened my eyes to find an ice shield...well shielding us. "Gray?" I whispered looking at the sleeping ice mage. His eyes opened a crack and he smiled at me as my heart started thumping again.

_'EH? It's back again, what is this feeling it's different from feeling accepted?' _I thought placing my hand over my heart. "Jiji!" Natsu screamed running into the room as soon as the ice shield dissolved.

We ran into the room to find Jose and Aria on the ground twitching. They're hair was white and they're skin was pale and looked older than usually. "Ah what did that spell do?" I asked scared. "It's one of the rare legendary spells and one of the three great Fairy Magics" Erza replied.

"Did you kill them?" I asked shocked as Makarov shook his head. "Killing is evil, I wouldn't want to follow in their path" he growled. Then he turned to Gray who was still being carried by Erza. "Gray why did you make the Ice Shield? You know that you won't be hurt by Fairy Law, right?" the master walked over to Gray.

"Eh?" we responded shocked. "Then why did you ask us to leave master?" Erza asked. "Because they could of injured you but Fairy Law wouldn't" he explained. "Why not Jiji?" Natsu asked. Makarov turned around and with a huge smile on his face.

"Fairy Law inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and by standers completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's spirit, and he or she or it can not lie to this Magic" he answered.

"Jupiter will activate in twenty minuets" the voice said again. "SHIT! WE FORGOT TO DEACTIVATE JUPITER" we shouted running out of the room. "WAIT! But we still need to find Lucy" Erza reminded us. "What's the point off looking for her if we're dead" Natsu shot back.

"Juvia do you know where Lucy is?" Gray turned to me as I shook my head. "But Gajeel-kun knows" I said trying to wake him up. "Gajeel-kun wake up we need your help. Gajeel-kun? Gajeel-kun?! Gajeel-kun!" I yelled in his ear. "Huh? What? What?" he suddenly stood up. "Gajeel jupiter will be activated soon and we need to find Lucy! Do you know where she is?" I asked hopefully.

"I think I might" he said as a huge smile found its way on my face. "But if I'm wrong were all screwed" my smiled dropped. "Shit! What should we do Jiji?" Natsu turned to the old man who was thinking hard.

"Okay then...me, Natsu, Erza and Gajeel will try to find Lucy. Gray and Juvia you guys try and deactivate jupiter. Happy you go with them too, you can easily fly them away if it doesn't work" Makarov told us.

"LETS GO! I'M ALL FIRED UP" Natsu smiled clenching his fists. "Come on Gray, Happy" I said pulling them out of the room. "Do you know how to deactivate jupiter?" Gray asked. "Actually no, but will try and break it if nothing else works" I said looking back at him.

"Juvia wonders what happened to Sol?" I said my thought out loud and suddenly a whole came through the roof as Sol was sent flying to the ground in front of me. I yelped surprised jumping into Gray's chest as he blushed.

Soon a gigantic beast appeared as I screamed trying to dig myself deeper. "Oh hey Elfman!" Gray smiled at the beasts who looked like it was about to attack. "EH!?" I screamed as it turned into an eight-teen year old boy.

"Sorry to scare you" the massive, muscular and tan man with white hair, black eyes and a scar under his right eye smiled sweetly. "Sorry but I need to go save nee-san" he ran over changing his arm to a beast arm.

The claw of the crab was holding a twenty year old girl with white hair, large beautiful blue eyes and pale skin like mine. "Happy go help Elfman and Mirajane" Gray told him. "Aye!" Happy smiled following him.

"Lets got Juvia" Gray grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me to jupiter. "Let go! Juvia can walk on he-" I stopped speaking and blushed. One look at him and his toned yet muscular body came to my mind.

My blush made its way to my finger tips as Gray seemed to notice. "Are you okay? Your arm is really hot" he looked back as I bowed my head hiding my scarlet red face, pulling my arm out from his grasp and rushing past him.

"Juvia wait up" Gray ran after me as I ran faster, not wanting him to see this look on my face which was still red. "Finally we're here" Gray panted. The large purple ball which was connected with wired to a machine had electricity sparking off it.

"Fifteen minuets until jupiter is activated" the voice said. "SHUT UP WE KNOW!" we both yelled rushing over to the device. "Damn there are too many button, couldn't they have a huge red button which said 'OFF' instead of confusing Juvia" I yelled.

"We just have to destroy it then" Gray smirked. "Non non...to bad you won't have time" a slim man with pale skin, a tiny green mustache, green hair pointing upwards and right eye covered with a monocle appeared from the ground.

"Sol!?" I said shocked. "Non non my Oceania-chan you can talk after all" he smirked. "Non non why are you helping them?" he asked moving left to right. I didn't answer "You know this creep, Juvia?" Gray asked sweat dropping at the weird guy in front of us.

"Oh so your name is Juvia, Juvia-chan is it now Oceania-chan?" he said in a evil tone. "Look what you did" I smacked him softly against the head. "Don't worry Juvia I'll get rid of this freak" Gray shielded me as I blushed.

"Non non is this your boyfriend Juvia-chan?" Sol eyed Gray as we both turned a deep shade of pink. "W-what?! Gray is not Juvia's boyfriend!" I yelled pointing at Gray. "Non non nice to meet you Gray" he smiled.

"Like wise, I guess" Gray sweat dropped surprised how gentleman like he was. "Non non though I don't see why you are with him" he said not listening to us though. "Non non I mean look at him, his is not a gentleman" Sol gestured to Gray.

"What are you talking about! I'm a gen-WHOA WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN" Gray shouted realising he dropped his shirt and pants on the ground. "P-P-P-P-P-P-P" I shook in anger. "Huh? What is it Ju-" he received a punch under the chin.

"PERVERT!" I yelled as he hit the floor. "Hey it's not my fault, it's a habit" Gray rubbed his chin. "Yes because your teacher Ui taught you" Sol nodded his head. "H-how do you know that?" Gray asked terrified.

"When you ran to jupiter, you step on me so all your past, experience and feelings were sent to me" he replied grinning evilly. "That's it I'm going to beat the shit out off you" Gray charged at him. "Non non I don't think that will work" Sol moved out of the way as a statue of a women with short hair appeared and became into a real person.

She had short dark purple hair and black eyes. Gray stopped in his tracks "Ui" he said trembling as he dropped his hand. "Non non she's very pretty don't you think? How could you? You monster!" Sol said as the statue said his name smiling.

"Non non Juvia-chan you shouldn't trust this guy, he killed his own teacher. How can some one ever trust a monster like him? How un-gentlemen like" Sol snarled at Gray as more statues of Ur came from the ground and surrounded Gray.

"Gray" they all smiled repeating his name as he fell to his knees crying. "Gray?" I looked at him worried as he started yelling. "Gray snap out of it, this is what Sol does. GRAY!" I yelled as one statue stopped me from gaining access to him.

"Non non Juvia-chan" Sol said as Gray started to be swallowed up by the Ui statues. Gray started screaming in pain as his eyes turned white. "Gray! GRAY!" I yelled. "Non non it's no use Juvia-chan, his gone now" Sol laughed.

"Gray! no!" I started to cry as tears still escaped his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GRAY!?" I asked enraged. "Non non I'm just sucking up his magical energy and exploring through his childhood" was all he said as he continued to bob left and right.

"Why doesn't Juvia-chan betray Fairy Tail and join us again non non" he lifted up my chin making me look into his beady black eye. "NEVER!" I growled trying to bite him. "Non non that wasn't very lady like Juvia-chan" he replied moving back.

"Okay then how bout this if, you do leave Fairy Tail and Gajeel, I will gladly let Gray go non non" he smiled as I didn't reply. "Non non then I guess Gray will become my puppet then" Sol smiled evilly as the ground started swallowing Gray again.

I could only see Gray's crying face and left arm. _'Gray'_I felt like crying as my mind was spinning. "Okay okay Juvia will join you, just please let Gray go and never disturb Fairy Tail Academy or Gajeel-kun by the fact again" I said giving in.

"Non non thats a good girl" he nodded as the statue realised me and disappeared with the others. "Sol it's time to keep you side of the promise release Gray...NOW!" I growled. "Non non I think I'll keep him, his childhood is very interesting and he is extremely powerful" Sol laughed.

Gray had then started screaming again in agonising pain as the ground started swallowing up what was left of him. "No Gray! GRAY!" I yelled trying to reach him, but Sol held me back.


	4. A new start

"No Gray!...GRAY!" I yelled struggling to get out of Sol's grasp. "WATER LOCK!" I yelled as Sol was trapped in a sphere of water. "Gray! Gray come back to Juvia! Come back to Fairy Tail!" I yelled trying to break some of the rocks off him. "GRAY! Gray!" I softened realizing that he was gone. I hugged him tightly, tears streamed down my face "Gray...sama" I whispered.

"Juvia" I heard him whisper back. "Gray!" I smiled as his eyes started returning back to it's normal dark blue colour. "What the hell is this?" he asked freezing the rocks covering him and broke free. "Juvia whats wrong?" Gray bent down placing a hand on my shoulder when he noticed the tears running down my face.

"GRAY!" I cried pushing him to the floor. "O-Oi J-Juvia?" he blushed. "Yokatta, Gray is okay" I smiled digging deeper into his bare chest as he turned brighter.

**_A/N: Yokatta means thank goodness _**

I suddenly realised what I was doing and quickly got off him, blushing. "Sorry" I my back faced him. "Jupiter will be activating in ten minuets" the voice said once again. "CRAP! Come on" Gray said. "Ice Make: Bazooka" he said as a huge ice bazooka formed over his shoulder shouting out a giant ice ball.

_'Cool and way to ruin the moment timer'_ I thought joining him. We continually shouting out attacks. "Ice Make: Hammer" "Water Slicer" "Ice Make: Eagle" "Double Wave" "Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow" "Whirlpool" and with that the ball broke into pieces. "We did it" we both jumped in the air high-fiving. We soon fell against the machine almost out of magical power. It was an awkward silence. _'Juvia has to say something'_ "Gray do you mind if Juvia ask what happened between Gray and Ui?" I asked feeling guilty.

_'Why did Juvia ask that!?' _Gray just gave me a weak and small smile. "Maybe I'll tell you one day" he rested his head on the machine. "O-okay...Ne Gray? Why does Natsu-san call Makarov, Jiji?" I asked the worn out ice mage. "It started when Jiji took in Natsu, he was abounded by both his foster dad and real parents. Same goes for me" Gray answered looking at his feet as I subconsciously hugged them.

"It's okay, because Gray and Natsu-san have Fairy Tail just like Juvia has Gajeel-kun" I smiled. We both leaned back as we stayed in comfortable silence. "Oh Juvia has one more question..." I got on my knees moving closer to him. "What is it?" he asked trying to stay cool even though I could see the beads of sweat.

"Why does Erza-san call Makarov master?" I leaned closer. "That's easy, Jiji taught her how to fight, he also took her in when she was young" Gray answered scratching the back of his head.

"Now shall we go" Gray said getting up as I nodded. I got up and soon fell back down. "Eh? Why does Juvia feel tired?" I asked trying to get back up but fell back down. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted of the ground. "It's okay, I got you" Gray said as my face was Natsu pink. "Arigato Gray-sama" I whispered as both our eyes popped open. "S-sama?" his blush matched mine.

In that moment I realised my clothes had been ripped into thin layers. "Haaaa...its okay Juvia can walk" I jumped out of his arms as he pulled me back into a hug. "No! You should rest" he picked me up bridal style again. "Juvia may know were Lucy is?" I said trying to get my mind occupied.

"She may be at the top of this crab" I said suddenly feeling sleepy. "Jiji!" Gray yelled. "Oi stripper! What are ya doin with my lil sister!?" I heard Gajeel yell. "Nothing! She just overdid herself!" Gray yelled back. I felt him heat up when I pressed up against him.

"WHAT ARE YA DOING!?" Gajeel yelled taking me in his arms and that's when I fell into darkness. A small breeze hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see Gajeel leaning against a wall with my head resting on his shoulder. It was getting darker by the minuet.

"Gajeel..kun" I yawned sleepily. "Hey your awake" he smiled at me. "Where are we? Why aren't we home?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "We don't have a home" he said honestly. "Oh...well, Juvia still has some pocket money" I smiled trying to make the best of it. Gajeel smiled softly at me and messed up my hair. "I still got my job, so don't you worry, but that won't be enough for a motel in this suburb" Gajeel said standing up.

"Juvia thinks it'll be enough" I grabbed his hand and as he pulled me up. We walked around trying to find the cheapest motel. "Gajeel-kunnnn Juvia's feet hurt" I complained. "Be quite Juvia" Gajeel complained. "Juvia feels hot" I said as it started to rain naturally. "Juvia?" Gajeel asked concerned when I fell to the floor. "JUVIA! Shit your burning up" I heard him in the background before darkness swallowed me.

"Juvia, Juvia are you awake?" I heard a faint voice in the distance as well as a pressure on my hand. My eyes took a few minuets to adjust to the brightly coloured room. "Hungry" I managed to let out. "Juvia thank god your alright" Gajeels smiling face was the first thing I saw. "Juvia will be, if she gets food" I joked.

"Get it yourself princess for the past day I've been tending to your needs" he replied turning back to his cold and somewhat caring self. "Juvia has been sleeping for a day!?" I stood up quickly getting a headache. "Don't move so fast, your still recovering" Gajeel pushed me back down and that's when I realised I was in a nurses room on a bed.

"Gajeel-kun...where is Juvia?" once I asked Makarov slid the curtains open. "Oh I see she has awaken" he stated. "Juvia's awake!" Erza, Gray and the rest followed in. "Eh? Erza-san? Gray? Happy? And Natsu-san? What you doing here?" I asked getting a better idea of where I was.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Girls Dorm Nurses Office" Erza smiled. "Fairy Tail Girls Dorm?" I repeated. "Yep this is were us girls go when we get sick at home" Erza replied. "They're also a Boys Dorm just across the street" Natsu added. "And Fairy Tail Academy is just past the bridge over there" Gray pointed out the window. "Juvia your okay!" Happy floated to me and buried himself in my neck.

"What happened to Juvia?" I asked suddenly feeling a painful squeeze in my head. "You just got a really high fever and Jiji found Gajeel wondering the streets asking for help" Gray replied. "Oh okay" I answered putting up the hoodie which had fallen off when Happy snuggled into my neck.

Erza looked at her watch. "It's time for home room. Now get to class" Erza shooed the guys away. That's when I realised they were wearing the Fairy Tail Academy Uniform. "Yeah, yeah student council president" Natsu and Gray groaned. "You were really strong Juvia, get better soon" Erza smiled before leaving the room.

Suddenly a girl with long white hair came into the room. _'She looks awfully familiar'_ I thought. She was absolutely beautiful. "Hello there! I am your nurse Mirajane!" she greeted as my memories flood back to the girl trapped in the crabs claw. "You'll need to stay here just until tomorrow, we want to make sure you are 100% healed before you go out and about" she smiled sweetly even though she had bandages on her arms.

"Mirajane-san look at you, your all injured. You shouldn't be taking care of Juvia" I stated. "Nonsense! I am here to be your care taker unfortunately my partners are a little late today" she still had a warm and welcoming smile on her face. "I'll come back later Juvi" Gajeel waved good-bye.

"So Mirajane-san..." "Please call me Mira" she smiled sweetly. "Umm Mira-san are you badly hurt?" I asked concerned. "Don't you worry about me Juvia, I'm fine" she said grabbing a otoscope. "Please turn your head to the left" she said sticking the otoscope in my ear.

"It looks all good, there is no redding of the ear and your fever has came down extremely fast. If this keeps up you will be able to leave before five" she said cleaning the equipment. "I have prepared something for you to eat if your hungry" she said handing me a small table with toast, butter, orange juice and some cereal.

"Thank you Mira-san" I smiled at her. It was quite delicious, then I heard a moan to my right from someone at the other side of the curtain. "Oh seems like she finally woke up as well" Mirajane clapped her hands happily.

"I'll be right back if there is anything you need just press the green button on the remote" she said before entering the closed curtains. I looked at the clock and decided to have little nap after eating, but what seemed like for five minuets I was awaken by the burst of the door.

"Mira I'm here sorry I'm late" a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match panted. She came in almost falling over with a wine bottle in her hand. _'She's a nurse and yet she's drunk_' I smiled awkwardly at her as she fell over causing me to sweat drop. I looked at the clock and realised I had been sleeping for one or two hours.

"Cana put down the bottle and just sit down" Mirajane called out. Cana sat down on the stool in front of me and hiccuped. She twirled on her chair, throwing her hands in the air. Gray walked in the door with a boxed lunch.

"Hey I brought you something nice to eat, since the food here sucks" then Mirajane started crying. "Oh Mira it was you who made her food" he tried calming her down as Cana and I chuckled.

Gray blushed at his embarrassment. That's when Cana stopped spinning and stares at me. She glides next to my bed slowly and examines me a little to closely. _'Haven't you heard of personal space?'_ I wanted to ask.

"Ha I can see why you like her Gray, this girl is cute, got a nice pair of breast too, nice hair and nice eyes. She just needs to wear more revealing clothing" she says pulling my hoodie back. "Ha! Trust me Cana-san Gray only likes Juvia as a friend" I say trying to slow my heart beat.

"Yeah, I only like her as a friend" Gray added as my heart stopped and began to be painful. "She has a nice smile too" she says finally gliding back to her desk. "Gray how was class?" Mirajane changed the conversation.

"Don't remind me, that stupid flame brain put a hot rock on my chair" he muttered. "Haha tell me someone recorded it" Cana burst out laughing as I try to hold it in. "Okay Cana I'm going for a coffee wanna join me" Mirajane says finishing off some files. "Sure Gray stay here will be back in 20" Cana says leaving quickly before Gray could say anything.

I just stared out the window as Gray sat in the stool in front of me. He stared at me intensely and it was kind of irritating. "What?" I crooked my head towards him. "Nothing" he replied. It went silent again. "Thank you Gray" the words escaped my mouth. "For what?" he asked confused.

"Juvia doesn't know, Juvia felt she needed to thank Gray" I replied quietly. "Oh well then, your welcome" he showed me a glorious smile that made my heart move. "Anyways I'm gonna go" Gray said standing up and heading for the door. My heart stopped as I got up and ran to him.

"Please don't leave Juvia alone" I whispered. "O-oi get off me" he said trying to pry me off with a blush on his face. "Please don't leave...mama...papa" with that I felt his grip on my shoulders loosen and his hand fell on my head.

"Gray, please don't leave Juvia alone" I looked up at him with flushed cheeks. "Fine...I'll stay a little longer" he pouted. I smiled before falling into darkness. "Wakey Wakey sleepy head" I woke up to Cana's face. "Hehe you sure made your impression on Gray" she smirked as I gave her a confused look.

"You don't remember what you did?" her smirk grew as I shook my head. "Well when we came into the room after I forgot my keys you had kissed Gray, the most popular boy in school" she laughed at my reaction. "Juvia believes that is not possible" I growled angrily. "Haha, calm down Juvia, I was lying...but you did hug him and begged him not to leave" she smiled.

"Can I ask what that was about?" she asked as I gripped the sheets. "No, Juvia doesn't want to talk about it" I said looking down. "Okay, well then, Juvia you are free to go" Cana smiled as she got up. I gripped her shirt. "What is it Juvia?" she asked concerned.

"Where will Juvia go?" I asked terrified. "Juvia doesn't want to go back living onto he streets. Juvia can not let Gajeel-kun overdo himself just to protect Juvia" I cried as Cana started laughing.

"Juvia, hasn't master told you?" Cana asked. "Told Juvia what?" I sniffed back some tears. "You and Gajeel now attend Fairy Tail Academy. Sure Natsu and the others were totally against Gajeel but they've settled down" she smiled sweetly. "Gray and Erza-san were against us?" I cried.

"No, no just Natsu and the others members of Fairy Tail Academy" she ensured. "Anyways Juvia here is the room you will be staying with, it will say your name on the side of the door with your other room mates" she ensured opening the curtains.

"Cana-san what about Gajeel-kun?" I asked. "Don't worry his already settled with his room mated Natsu, Gray and Elfman" she smiled. "Elfman-san! Is he okay?" I asked worriedly. "Yes he is" she said.

"W-what about Lucy-san?" I whispered. "Sleeping but now thanks to Mira and Evergreens nursing she's is 100% fine. She's actually right next door, but it's best not to disturb her, just leave her sleep and heal and later you can meet her" she smiled.

"Thank you Cana-san, have a nice day" I bowed before leaving. "You too Juvia" she smiled back. _'Okay room 203, 203, 203' _ I thought looking at the rooms implanted at the end of each stair case. _'Room 1-50 on floor 1, so that means Juvias room is on floor...four'_ I did my maths and walked the stairs which seemed to go on forever.

Before I reached my room I could hear screaming. _'Oh no! I hope Juvias room mates are not the fighting type'_ I thought worriedly slowly walking up to the door as the voices got louder. _'Juvia is kind of scared'_ I thought to myself when I heard crashes coming from inside the room.

_'Is Juvia sure that this isn't Gajeel-kun, Natsu and Grays room' _I thought hearing more screams, but they were to girlie to be either of the guys I knew. I standing face to face with the grey door that read; _230_ on it with golden numbers. Then my eyes caught sight of the names on the side of the door which went in reverse alphabetical order.

_Strauss, Lisanna_

_'What a lovely name, Strauss Lisanna. Juvia hopes she is nice_' I thought reading the name.

_Scarlet, Erza_

'Ohh Erza-san, thank goodness, wait! Erza-san's first name is Scarlet?'I thought confused.

_Lockser, Juvia_

_'Ohhh the names are printed backwards. Silly Juvia'_ I thought hitting my self on the head lightly, but the last name gave a shiver down my spine and made my hair stand up on their ends.

_Heartfilia, Lucy_

_'On no, Juvia hopes that won't be a problem'_ I thought worriedly. _'Juvia means she is from the academy who captured and tortured Lucy-san. I hope that will not cause conflict between Lucy-san, Lisanna-san and Juvia...'_ I thought bitting my nails.

_"...then leaving Erza-san to defend Juvia and having Erza-san treated coldly towards which result in Erza-san not liking Juvia as well' _ my head hurt from over thinking that I didn't notice the door had opened until I heard a voice shriek my name. "Juvia! You finally made it" Erza smiled pulling me in.


	5. Unexpected

_**Chapter 5: Unexpected**_

"Lisanna, this is Juvia. The girl I was telling you about" Erza lead me into the room introducing me to a beautiful girl with short white hair and big blue eyes just like Mira's one. "Hello Juvia-san, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Lisanna" she gave me a warm smile before shaking my head. "Thank you Lisanna-san, Juvia is pleased to meet you" I smiled back.

"Lisanna-san has beautiful eyes...just like Mira-san" I smiled. "Well I hope I look like my big sister, I wouldn't want to look like Elf-niichan" she chuckled. "Oh! Lisanna-san is Mira-san's and Elfman's younger sister" I said surprised, but I could already guess since she looked really familiar to the both...well mostly Mira.

"Well it's good that you guys have gotten along" Erza sighed relief. "Wait! Isn't this girl from the school which hurt and kidnapped Lucy?" Lisanna asked pointing at me. I held my breath. _'Oh know...this is what Juvia didn't want to happen'_ I though terrified that she would hate me. "Yes Lisanna" Erza seemed scared as well.

"Well if Juvia has the guts to show her face in front of Fairy Tail Academy must means she's truly sorry" Lisanna smiled as I let out my breath turning my face back to it's non-blueish colour. "Hey! Mira-san told me Lucy can be visited tomorrow night" Lisanna cheered up.

"Awesome! I hope she's fine" Erza said. "Of course she is, after all Mira-nee was taking care of her" Lisanna said as they planed when to visit her and tell the others. I felt quite left out and suddenly to shy to speak. "M-may Juvia come and see Lucy-san with you?" I whispered, thinking they wouldn't hear me.

They stopped jumping around and looked at me. "Of course you can come, Juvia" they showed me bright smiles and I felt like I belonged. I realised I found my place. "Any ways Juvia let me show you around" Lisanna said. "This is our living room slash family room slash dinning room slash kitchen" she gestured to the huge room we were standing in.

"Through that door is the bathroom and there should be another room in side, which is the washing room" she pointed to a goldish-brown door. "That's our room and the one next to us is Lucy and Erza's room" she pointed to a blue and white door and then a yellow and red one. _'What a coincidences'_ I chuckled. "Okay it's late, we should get to sleep" Erza clapped her hands.

"Juvia your uniform is hanging in your closet" Erza said. "What about a tooth brush?" I asked. "Don't worry we got that all planned out and tomorrow after school we'll take you shopping" Erza replied before saying her good byes and entering her room. "Well shall we get some shut eye Juvia?" Lisanna turned to me and smiled as i nodded. We entered the room and my mouth fell open.

It was HUGE! The room was painted with aqua walls and pure white ceiling with a carpet floor to match. The first bed was blue then there was a table and then another bed but it was white. Behind the table was a creamed coloured book shelf facing the grey built-in fire place with a plasma TV hanging on top of it.

A pink fan with a light in the middle of it hung in the middle of the roof. Near the back of the room there was a black little chair in front of the three windows. Next to the last window was a white study desk with a pink chair and a small blue laptop. Towards the left of my bed was a huge walk in closet closet for two and to the right of the fire place was a bathroom.

**A/N I changed the room a bit but you can see it at (**** . ****)**

"Whoa" I gasped taking off my shoes. "Juvia is amazed, it's such a lovely room" I smiled looking around letting my feet sink into the soft carpet. I walked into the closet to see that the clothes were hung at the sides and underneath them where the shoes. But what amazed me was the back of the room with a huge mirror and accessories, jewelry, makeup, bags, hats and all that. "Juvia thinks this is her favourite part of the house" I said spinning into the closet.

"How much does Lisanna-san and the others have to pay for such a wonderful room?" I asked. "Principle Makarov bought this mansion, he's crazy rich, he even payed for the boys dorm" Lisanna smiled. "Look we even have a pool" she said pointing out the window.

I gasped at the view. The pool was a light blue surrounded by huge rocks with water coming out of them at one side as the other had the resting chairs, umbrellas, sitting tables, couches and a barbecue.

**A/N:****(**** . ****)**

"Amazing" I gasped. "Juvia loves this place, but she feels bad that principle Makarov pays for all this" I said. "Don't you worry Juvia...all the students work and help him pay but most of them decided not to live in these dorms. They go to live in their own houses but help to pay...because we're all family and know your apart of it too" she smiled at me as I felt tears threatened my eyes.

"Thank you Lisanna-san" I smiled watching the pool shine in the dark by the light underneath. "Juvia can I see you without the hoddie? Erza told me about your...situation, so if only it's alright with you" she asked kindly as I slipped it off without hesitation. She smiled sweetly "I don't get why you wear it, your gorgeous" she smiled brightly making me blush. "N-no one has ever called Juvia gorgeous" I whispered.

"Did you say something Juvia?" Lisanna turned. "Nothing Lisanna-san, good night" I said jumping into bed. "Good night Juvia" she responded shutting the blinds as I heard her get into bed. _'Juvia hopes Gajeel-kun is having as much fun'_ was my last though of the night before darkness took over.

"Oi Juvia wake up, we're going to be late for school" I woke to Erza's face. "Morning Erza-san" I rubbed my eyes. "Morning sleepy head. I'm sorry Juvia but me and Lisanna can go to school with you today" she bowed. "Why?" I asked worriedly.

"We have a meeting to be at now. Lisanna left your breakfast on the dinning table and when your ready get to school before 8:50" she said before waving good bye. "I thought I you would like the colour blue so your tooth brush is the aqua one" Lisanna said before I heard the door shut.

"Juvia should get ready for school" I whispered to myself looking for my uniform. _'White shirt, tangerine sweater, red bow, black shoes, blue socks and blue skirt' _I kept repeating remembering Erza's uniform. _'Here it is!'_ I found the uniform which was actually quite stylish. _'Juvia likes it'_ I thought twirling around. _'The skirt is really short though, Juvia isn't __used to exposing much skin'_ I thought. "Oh know, Juvia will be late" I grabbed the piece of toast on the table and ran out.

'_Juvia should of not admired herself in the mirror'_ I sweat dropped. I made it to the bridge when a sudden wind blew my empty bag away. "No" I yelled jumping for it. Then I realised I had jumped off waiting to hit the hard ground, but instead landed on something softer that made a painful moan.

"GRAY-SAN!" I blushed. "Hey do you mind getting off me? Your kind of heavy" he groaned with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Sorry Gray-san" I said getting off him. "Nice panties" he smirked evilly as I smacked him over the head. "Shut up" I blushed then I realised I forgot my coat back at the apartment.

I started panicking, trying to cover my self up and Gray noticed. "Don't worry you look cute without that coat of yours" he said grabbing my wrist. His face closer then intended. We both blushed and pulled away from each other, but in the mistake I ended up dragging him down with me.

Only his elbow was supporting his body weight. I turned bright pink with his face only a few centimeters away from mine, his hair falling into his dark blue eyes. "You know, you've turn more girlier without the coat" he said moving away a piece of my hair from my face. "A-and so what?" I asked nervously.

He showed me that bright smile of his one more time. "I like it" he whispered before getting up. I stayed there on the ground with my face getting hotter by the minuet and my heart rate increasing. "Come on we'll be late for school" he said getting his bag and walking a head of me.

"W-wait for Juvia" I started running for him, but was soon loosing him in the huge crowds. "G-Gray!" I cried but he ignored me. "Don't leave Juvia" I yelled tripping over as I started crying. "What's wrong with her?" a women said. "Is she alright? That was quit a fall" another said. "G-Gray-san" I cried as I felt the air around me getting hotter.

"Gray? Where are you? Don't leave me" I continued as it felt my skin was burning. Then I felt a cold thing grab my wrist. Suddenly my whole body felt a cold. "I'm sorry...let's go" Gray's voice calmed me down. "Come on" he said holding my hand. "What a cute couple" an elderly women said, usually I would of said something and pulled away but I was enjoying the atmosphere.

I didn't want to disturb it. "Have you calmed down now?" Gray put his hands on my shoulder as I nodded. "Good! Now get to cla-" "Stripper! What did you do to Juvi!?" Gajeel yelled punching Gray and pulling me into a hug. "She's fine!" Gray complained. "Dumb ass! Even if she says she's fine she isn't" he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead like he would always do when I was worried.

It always seemed to calm me down for some reason. "When ever she's upset you gotta rub her back and kiss her forehead dumb bitch" Gajeel swore. "How the hell was I suppose to know!?" Gray yelled back as I chuckled at the two quarreling teens. "It's okay Gajeel-kun, Juvia is fine now" I smiled at him.

I then kneeled down to Gray who was still on the ground. "Thank you Gray-san, Juvia really appreciates the action, especially the strangers comments" I smiled to him before walking away. "What's with that blush stripper!" I heard Gajeel yell. "I WAS NOT!" Gray shouted over him.

"Juvia!" I heard some one shout. "LISANNA-SAN!" I smiled running to her. "Where in the same class" she smiled. "Thank goodness, Juvia didn't want to be alone" I sighed happily. "This is great, I can introduce you to the others" Lisanna smiled. I got nervous at the sound of more people, because I'm not used to being around so many but I forced a smile anyways.

"Juvia can not wait to meet Lisanna-san's friends" I said cheerfully. Then a bell rang. "It's time for homeroom" Lisanna said grabbing my hand. "Come on our homeroom teacher is really nice, despite his looks and his really hot!" she said rushing past people. "Okay class we have a new student joining us today, her name is Juvia Lockser..." the blonde teacher said.

"I hope you treat her with respect even if she is from Phantom, if you don't I will make sure I turn you to dust" he said as sparks came from his lifted finger. That's when I noticed the lighten scare on his right eye. "Yes Sensei Laxus" the class groaned as if told before.

"Good!" he said sternly. "Okay Juvia there's a free seat next to Laki" he pointed to a purple short haired girl with glasses. "Okay" I responded taking my seat. "Hello my name is Laki, it's nice to meet you Juvia-chan" she smiled warmly. "Juvia is please to meet you Laki-senpai" I smiled back noticing she was in a higher grade then me.

"Laki-senpai what is homeroom?" I asked curiously. "Well it's when we get to meet people from different grades. In this school the years 11-12 are in one class, year 9-10 in another in years 7-8 in the last one" she explained. "Oh okay" I nodded my head. The rest of homeroom I stayed seated just looking around for people I knew.

I could see Erza, Lisanna and Gray, but Gajeel was no where to be found. Neither was that annoying yet some how adorable pink haired. "Where are those little bastards?" I whispered to myself worriedly. _'Juvia was at least hoping Gajeel-kun would be in her home room'_ I thought sulking in my chair.

"Shut up flame brain!" "No you shut up metal head!" I heard the two slayers fighting in the hallway. As their voices were getting louder, Sensei Laxus went out of the room and started yelling at them. Before I noticed second period Art with Sensei Reedus was over and done.

Before any one could call for me to have lunch with them, I ran out onto the roof. I just wanted a bit of alone time, without hearing Gajeel complain about the other guys. I was relaxing on the roof eating my bento when I heard a voice. "Hey look who's here" the voice smirked. "Oh Gray-san! What a coincident" I replied not looking up, noticing his voice.

"Shit!" Gray cursed and before I noticed what happened Gray fell on top of me. _'Why is Gray-san always falling into my chest'_ I thought pissed off and then I felt a cold substance on my neck. "Eh?" I blinked my eyes a couple of times as say Gray on top of me, something gleaming in his eyes. "G-Gray...san?" I whispered.

I yelped in shock when I felt a wet length up my ear. My body stiffened entirely and that was when Gray stopped licking my ear. He turned a bright red before I could punch him he apologised and ran out the room. "G-GRAY-SAN, YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, but I didn't think he could hear me. Gray was acting really different than normal and it's hard to say I didn't like it.


	6. Extra Chapter: True Feelings

I tripped off the roof and fell into something soft. I opened my eyes and just found soft darkness. I looked up to see Juvia's face flushed and before I realised, as if in a trance her smell took over me and I kissed the tender spot on her neck.

"G-Gray...san?" her voice rang in my ear and when I looked into her sparkly eyes I couldn't help but lean down to her ear and lick the tender length. I thought I could control my self but then she let out that voice that almost made me lost my will.

Suddenly I broke out of the trance and looked back down at her which was the biggest mistake of my life. One hand was next to her blue wavy hair which was every where. The other hand was on her chest and her cheeks were flushed red. But the thing that got me the most were her sparkling blue eyes.

I flushed red before apologising and running down the stairs. "G-GRAY-SAN, YOU PERVERT!" Juvia yelled. I can just imagine her shaking her fist in the air with that cute blush on her face.

"Like the morning wasn't bad enough" I though back to this morning. "Damn! Her face was even cuter than it was before" I groaned sliding down the wall. I could feel my face turn red. I rested my chin on my knees when I thought back to this morning.

***Flash Back***

She started panicking, trying to cover herself. I grabbed her wrist firmly. "Don't worry you look cute without that coat of yours" I said not thinking what I had just said. My face was closer then I intended. We both blushed and tried to pulled away but in the confusion I ended up on top of her.

Only my elbow supporting my body weight. Juvia turned the most adorable shade of pink with my face only a few centimeters away from hers. Her fringe falling into her eyes. "You know, you've turn more girlier without the coat" I said moving her hair away so I could see her full eyes.

"A-and so what?" She asked nervously. "I like it" I said before getting up. Juvia just stayed there on the ground. I was to scared to look at her cute blushing face. "Come on we'll be late for school" I said getting my bag and leaving her. I didn't want her to see my flushed face.

"Wait for Juvia" she cried out but I ignored her cries until she fell over and started crying my name. I grab her wrist and pulled her close to me. "I'm sorry...let's go" I whispered not letting go over hand. "What a cute couple" an elderly women said, usually I would of said something or pulled away but I enjoyed the girl who was squeezing my hand, only wanting to stick with me.

***Flash Back Ends***

'_WHY IS SHE SO CUTE!?' _I groaned feeling my face heat up and my heart rate increase. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ I thought before Natsu air kicked me to the ground. "THERE YOU ARE PROSTITUTE!" he yelled before I started chasing him.


	7. Re-Introduction

I looked in the mirror and noticed the hickey on my neck. "EH!? When did Gray-san s-s-suck on Juvia's neck!?" I screamed, my hand shaking as it touched the red, burning spot. _'Even though Gray-san is an ice mage, it burns like Natsu-san's fire'_ I thought turning red at the memory. "No way!" a girls' voice came from outside the bathroom.

'_Oh no...Juvia doesn't want to be seen like this'_ I thought running into one of the stalls. "Yeah, Gray-sama was full blushing and everything" another said. "I swear when I find the person who made him blush, I will kill them" the first one replied as I gulped. I sighed _'It was better when Juvia was invisible'_ I thought.

Before I knew it the girls left the bathroom laughing when the bell rang. I escaped the bathroom quietly and deciding not to go to the last period. _'Something is wrong with Juvia'_ I thought feeling a little light head. _'Juvia thinks she should go to the infirmary'_ I thought walking around trying to find it.

"Juvia?" I heard Erza's voice. "Erza-san!" I said shocked to see her skipping class. "Why isn't Erza-san in class?" I asked. "I'm holding a meeting for the student council" she responded. "Ahh that's right Erza-san is the president" I smiled. "Are you lost?" she asked as I nodded my head sheepishly.

"But Juvia isn't looking for the class, she isn't feeling so well so Juvia is looking for the infirmary" I said. "Oh it's just down here and then make a left. It has a sign saying infirmary, you can't miss it" Erza pointed down the hall. "Thank you Erza-san" I smiled walking past her.

"When school finishes I'll come pick you up from the infirmary" Erza shouted. "Gomen Erza-san but Juvia would like to go to Gajeel-kun's apartment after school" I bowed apologetically. "It's fine, we can go shopping after we visit Lucy" she smiled before walking off.

"Sumi masen" I said floating in weakly. **A/N: means excuse me.** "Ahhh Juvia-chan" Mirajane smiled when I entered. "Eh Mira-san? Wasn't Mira-san at the girls dorms?" I asked. "Heehee both boy and girl dorm nurses work here as well" she explained. "Oh so is Mira-san is going to look after Juvia" I stated hopefully.

"Nope" she smiled apologetically as my hope died. "Then who will?" I asked. "Laxus and Lily aren't teaching today so they'll be looking after you" and right as she said that the door slammed open. I blond, built up men with a scar on his eye walked in as I shivered. "Hello Laxus" Mirajane smile as the man stayed with an emotionless face.

"Hey" he responded. "M-Mira-san Juvia rather have Lily-san as a nurse" I shook as I whispered in Mirajane's ear still receiving a glare from Laxus. "I'm a dragon slayer you know?" he said. "S-s-sorry Laxus-san" I slumped down. "It's fine, I'm not the most welcoming person" he said.

"So where's Lily?" Mirajane asked. "I'm here" a manly voice came from behind Laxus. "Lily-san?" I said thinking it was such a deep voice for a girl. Then a small brown cat popped up with a scar on the opposite eye from where Laxus' one was. "NEKO!?" I shouted. "Please take care of her" Mirajane go up and left.

"Wait Mira-san" I said but she left. "Sit, you look a little pale" Laxus sat me on the bed and closed the white curtains. _'Juvia is naturally pale'_ I thought to myself. I was just about to fall asleep when someone entered. "Gray? Got in another fight with Natsu?" I could feel Laxus smirk. "Yeah and the new guy, Gajeel" I heard his voice.

"Take a rest" Lily said as the curtain opposite to my bed opened and through the small gap I could see his face on the pillow. I blushed and turned away before he could see me. Before I realised I was drifting to sleep. Suddenly I felt the bed sink in and a warm breath on my lips and before I opened my eyes the warmth disappeared.

"Eh? Was some one here?" I got up and looked at the time, it was 3:20 and Laxus and Lily were gone. "Juvi you awake?" Gajeel whispered. "Oh Gajeel-kun" I smiled. "Ne, Gajeel-kun did you see someone in here just now?" I asked. "Mhh? No, no one...why?" he asked worriedly.

I touched my lips subconsciously and whispered "no reason". Gajeel looked worriedly at me but brushed it off. "Let's go get something to eat before we go see Lucy" Gajeel smiled extending his hand as I took it. "Yeah Gajeel-kun" I smiled. "Where should we go?" he asked.

"JUVIA WANTS TO SEE GAJEEL-KUN'S ROOM" I boomed brightly. "Okay Juvi" he ruffled my hair. "Yay! I miss not staying with Gajeel-kun" I confessed. "Well I don't" he pouted blushing. "It's no god to lie Gajeel-kun" I chuckled. "Oi look who it is?" Gajeel smiled. "It's Shrimp!" he smiled at the short blunette walking in front of us.

"Eh?" she turned around. She was beautiful, her short blue hair shining in the sun, her sparkling chocolate brown eyes and the cutest blush on her face as she held a book between her small chest, but when she saw Gajeel her face paled and her eyes lost all emotion except for fear. "No! Don't come near me!" she screamed.

'_She's Levy McGarden...the one Gajeel-kun...'_ I thought. "Dude I said sorry already" Gajeel complained. "Gajeel-kun you can't treat her like that" I smacked him across the face. "Sorry Shrimp" Gajeel took a step closer and she kept running back until she stood in the middle of the road. "LEVY!" two boys shouted as huge lights came towards her.

"LEVY-CHAN!" I yelled and noticed Gajeel dash for her. Suddenly the front of the truck was completely destroyed and the back of it lifted up a bit in the air and fell back to the ground with a loud bang. Gajeel had one arm wrapped around Levy's shoulder protecting her with his body and his other arm was a metal rod which stopped the truck.

"Gajeel-kun" I whispered as blood came from the cracks on the metal rod. "Levy!" the boys took her from Gajeel's embrace. "Jet, Droy" she said as they hugged her. "Come on let's go" the both held her shoulder. "Gajeel-kun!" I screamed running to him. The driver was knocked out but unharmed.

"I'm fine" he said as blood covered his arm. I looked up at Levy to give her a glare, but when I saw her I just couldn't bring my self to give her a bad look. She had apologetic eyes and a blush on her cheeks. She suddenly got out of their grip and ran towards us. "Thank you Gajeel" she blushed as she healed his arm using her magic.

She spelt the word medicine in the air as a bottle of pain killers, cleansing items and bandage appeared. "There you go, it should come off in a week and try not to do anything that will hurt it" she said not looking up but I could see the blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Shrimp" and that's when she looked up and pouted with her cheeks still flushed.

"It's Levy!' she yelled before running back to Jet and Droy. I chuckled at the fellow blunette "Come on Gajeel-kun let's g-" I was cut off when Gajeel was looking at his bandaged arm and a small but noticeable blush on his face. "Gajeel...kun?" I whispered when he snapped out of his trance.

"What is it with boys are they always in trances!" I yelled subconsciously. "Juvi? What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" I responded. "Come on! Let's go see Gajeel-kun's room" I smiled getting him to stand up and dragging him around. "What an odd couple" some people whispered. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" we both yelled madly.

"Let's go Gajeel-kun" I replied taking his hand. "LET GO OF MY HAND IDIOT! YOUR NOT HELPING THE SITUATION!" he yelled. "SHUT UP GAJEEL-KUN!" I yelled back. We argued all the way back to his apartment and then bursted out laughing. "Just like the good all days, ne Gajeel-kun?" I smiled.

"Yeah Juvi" he smiled back ruffling my hair."You ready for this?" he asked. "Yes" my eyes shinned. "Well TADA!" he smiled opening the door to a naked Gray with a towel around his waist. I yelped surprised and turned red. "OI! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Gray yelled before rushing down stairs.

I walked in amazed the door was next to the brown couch which went into an reverse 'L' shape with many pillows on it, the floor was white and fluffy carpet, a table in the center with different coloured candles, white and brown walls with windows on the side of the roof and a plasma TV hanging on the wall between two long black speakers and one at the bottom.

"Come see my room Juvi" Gajeel smiled. "Mhh" I nodded still dazed about Gray. We walked behind the couch and down stairs past the see-through windows. It was a long hall way with six rooms. First room was marked 'Natsu's Room; enter and you die'. The second was apparently the bathroom followed by Gray's room, the laundry, a room of a guy named Loki and finally Gajeel's room.

**(A/N:** . **)**

"Wow...not bad Gajeel-kun" I said jumping on his bed. There was a study desk, a small black bed with two book shelfs hanging on top of it and a desk next to the bed. "It's nice isn't it?" Gajeel asked cockily. "Not as nice as Juvia's" I mocked him and we started wrestling on the soft white carpet.

**(A/N: more details here ** . **)**

"Come on Gajeel! We're gonna go see Luce" Natsu came into the room and got the wrong idea. "Sorry for disturbing you" he bowed and closed the door. "Wait! It's not what it looks like! Damn I didn't even get to eat" he growled leaving the room. "Fine Gajeel-kun, just leave Juvia" I pouted but he was already up the stairs rummaging through the fridge.

"Gajeel-kun should be more quieter" I sweat-dropped heading for the stairs when I felt a hand grab me and pull me into a dark room with light blue lights which looked especially romantic in the dark. I soon felt something soft on my back and hands pinning my wrist. "Did you tell anyone" a voice growled.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes to see a half naked Gray pinning me to the bed. In reaction I turned red. "Did you tell anyone?" he growled coming closer. "N-n-n-n-n-no, Juvia didn't, she swears" I was desperate to get out of his grip. "Okay good" he sighed getting off me and turning on the lights.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I was worried you told people on what I did" he sighed. "Juvia is leaving now" I put on my scariest face and opened the door. But before I could leave he slammed the door shut resting his body on mine. "I have something for you" I stiffened when his cold breath hit my ear.

"W-w-w-what is it Gray-san?" I asked not looking back. "Erza asked me to give you this?" he quickly said throwing a blue dress over my head and a long hat with a gold butterfly pin on it. "Put it on, she said sorry that she couldn't take you shopping after school and hoped that you'd feel better" he informed me as tears started falling.

"Erza-san bought this for Juvia" I smiled hugging the dress with a small blush. After minuets of silent Gray started stuttering. "J-just go and p-put on the dress" he scolded leaving the room. "Sorry Gray-san" I whispered when he left. "Tell me when your done" he shouted after a few minuets just as I finished putting on the hat.

"I'm done Gray-san" I said and he came in. "About tim-" I didn't see his reaction. I was too scared to open my eyes. "How does it look Gray-san?" I smiled twirling around. "Does Juvia look alright?" I stopped, thinking I had my back to him but when I opened my eyes I came face with Gray who had his mouth open and a small blush on his cheeks.

**A/N: it's the dress when Juvia asked Gray to dinner in the manga but got interrupted by Lyon, except the skirt is above the knees**

"Let's just go" he said returning to his old self and walking out of the room. "Well that's a boring reaction" I pouted grabbing my bag with my school uniform in it. _'It looks weird with the school shoes, but oh well_' I thought running up the stairs. "Gajeel-kun! How does Juvia look" I smiled.

"You look good Juvi" he smiled but when he realised Natsu and Gray were there he through his brown blazer over me. "But wear this you might catch a cold" he said. I gave him a confused look but accepted anyways. "Shall we go?" Natsu said already out the door.

"Loke hurry up!" Gray shouted as an attractive teen came out. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya" he said scratching his ear. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Who is this cutie?" he asked walking towards me, slowly taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed madly before slapping my hand away. "Let's just go!" I shouted pushing Natsu out the door.

"Feisty! I like it" I could feel Loki smirk as I felt a shiver down my spin. "Shut up play boy" Gray growled before walking passed me. _'Gray-san?'_ I thought as he had a pissed off look on his face.

"Ah! Juvia I see your wearing the dress I bought you! It looks really good on you Juvia, just like I thought!" Erza yelled waving her hand in the air. "Erza-san! What is she doing here?" I asked her. "I came to pick you up" she responded. "Arigato Erza-san, Juvia is so happy" I smiled at her.

"Haha I'm still not that used to you speaking in third person" she smiled awkwardly scratching her cheek. "Eh? Is Juvia speaking weird?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, but I like that" she smiled brightly causing me to blush. "Arigatoe Erza-san, Juvia has never really like the way she spoke or looked, but Erza-san gave Juvia more confidence" I smiled.

Erza blushed lightly as she smiled. "It really does suit you Juvia, I'm glad I bought the right size, but we still need to go shopping to buy you some shoes" she pointed to the black shoes. I blushed and pulled my toes in ward as I nodded. "Let's go!" Erza said grabbing my hand.

"Erza-san Juvia's skirt is..." I blushed holding the back of my skirt. "STOP STARING PERVERTS!" I heard Gajeel yell followed by two screams and the sound of a huge sizzling bump. Erza looked back and smiled. "I knew it would work" she said. "Work? Knew?" I repeated.

"After what Cana told me, I thought this dress would get Gray's attention and it looked liked it did perfectly" she smiled as I flushed. "What!? Juvia doesn't like Gray-san!" I protested. "I never said you did" Erza smirked causing me to turn brighter. "Geez!" I groaned running faster and ended up pulling her along.

"Lucy! Your awake!" Erza was the first in the room. Every one soon followed but I stayed behind. "Juvi what's wrong?" Gajeel asked. "Juvia is worried" I responded. "About what? That, that princess won't accept you?" I nodded. "Who cares!" Gajeel stated. "Not everyone will like you, but everyone else does so who cares!"

"Gajeel-kun..." I smiled. "...is right!" I walked in with him. "Natsu are you okay?" the blond haired girl with brown eyes asked. "I was worried idiot!" he yelled at her. "Well I'm sorry for being attacked!" she pouted. "Looks like your back to normal" Gray said as she smiled. "I fell a lot bet-" she faced me and Gajeel with terror in her eyes. She held out a gold key and yelled at us to stay back.

"Lucy calm! They're our friends" Natsu said pushing down her arm as my eyes opened wide. _'F-Friend?' _I thought tearing up. "Eh? Juvia?" Lisanna looked worried. "Every one use to keep their distance from me, but you want to be my friend? Even though I was apart of the plan to destroy the school" I cried falling to my knees.

"You may of destroy our school, yet you guys helped us to deactivate Jupiter and beat Phantom Lord! You went against your own school, that's enough for you to be forgiven" they all said with a smile. "Mina" I cried as Gajeel helped me up. "Well since you guys are friends, I guess we can be too, but I still don't trust you" Lucy said. "I-I'm Lucy by the way" she pouted not looking at us.

"Yeah what ever" Gajeel growled as I hit him across the head. "Nice to meet you Lucy-san, Juvia Lockser is the name and this is my not real brother Gajeel-kun who is acting like a jackass" I said trying to put on my nicest smile. "N-nice to meet you again" Gajeel struggled to say the sentence. "Glad to make a re-introduction" Lucy smiled.


End file.
